


Entre el sol y el sofa

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Momento de relax, Sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La luz iluminaba el salón, los rayos naranjas y amarillos se arrastraban por La Pared, Iluminando calladamente los cuerpos sobre el sofá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre el sol y el sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Esto solo es algo que se me ocurrió mientras andaba en un grupo en Facebook, no es muy bueno pero me ha gustado y es lo mejor que he hecho en los ultimios días de depresión y vació en mi mente xD  
> espero les guste y tengan un lindo domingo <3

                                                 *  * 

 

La luz iluminaba el salón, los rayos naranjas y amarillos se arrastraban por la pared, iluminando calladamente los cuerpo sobre el sofá.

Stiles tenía ambas rodillas hundidas a cada lado de las piernas de Derek mientras este le sujetaba con fuerza las caderas, marcando sus dedos en la piel nívea. El sonido de la piel chocando humedamente llenaba la estancia, acompañada de los suspiros trémulos que escapaban de entre los labios del castaño gimiendo el nombre de su amante, Derek sonreía complacido al ver como Stiles movía la pelvis de atrás a adelante, penetrándose con lentitud y ritmo, observando con fascinación su miembro salir y entrar en el cuerpo sobre él.

El fuego creciendo en su interior le llevo a arquear la espalda cuando Derek enterró sus rostro en su cuello, delineandolo con su nariz antes de dar un beso seguido de una mordida juguetona, su respiración vacilo un segundo sintiendo el dolor extenderse sobre sus músculos, para después volver a ser una orquesta de jadeos contra el oído del moreno. El lobo no resistía la tentación de tocar directamente el cuerpo de Stiles, pero quería verle correrse sin ningún estimulo más que el de sus polla golpeando su interior, así que solo se limitaba a sostenerle apretando bien sus cintura, excitándose de solo ver como el cuerpo de Stiles reaccionaba a él, la pálida piel ahora roja en algunos puntos que habia recorrido con la boca, los labios hinchados y rojos de tanto beso apasionado, las manos presionando sus hombros, anclándose a su cuerpo para no caer mientras se mecía sobre los muslos de Derek.

Un "Der'k" agitado fue la señal para el lobo de que Stiles estaba en su punto, así que acelerando las embestidas, alzando sus caderas para encontrarse con el movimiento de Stiles fue como termino con el pecho manchado por chorros de semen caliente y espeso, sonrió orgulloso por sus hazaña mientras el interior de Stiles se contraía contra su erección presionándolo dolorosamente para llevarlo a su propio orgasmo. Stiles chillo su nombre al sentir como Derek le llenaba abasteciendole.

Sus respiraciones agitadas se destensaron a centímetros de sus labios, Derek los acaricio con dulzura recorriendo suavemente sus espalda, Stiles dejo caer la cabeza en sus hombro, descansando un segundo para después levantarse un poco liberando la polla de Derek y echarse a un lado del sofá, con los pies acariciando los muslos del moreno. Derek estiro sus manos sobre su cabeza con la expresión completamente relajada, miro de soslayo a el castaño y sonrió con cariño pronunciado un "Espero estés listo para la otra ronda", Stiles soltó una carcajada antes de comenzar a tocarse el pecho provocativamente

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aqui, si gustan dejar algun comentario o algo se los agradeceré con mucho amor xD


End file.
